Diary of Shelly Holland
by immortal-one
Summary: Zombies, just what I needed. God, how I hate them. Now here I am just trying to survive long enough to escape this forsaken city. Wish me luck, I'll need it.
1. Prologue

Prolgue:

Day 1 April 1st, 2004

Why? I just don't understand why this stuff always happens to me. I emptied the six chamber pistol into the nearest living corpse. It stumbled slowly but still kept moving forward me with it's arms outstretched and making a horrendous gurggling noise. I backed up and loaded the gun again. I jumped up onto a large dresser. I studied the corpse for one brief moment. It must've been a woman at one time. The shredded jeans and dirty pink shirt suggested that. So did the messy matted long blond hair. But her eyes were what gave her a souless look. Instead of thoughts and fears all that showed were thoughts of neverending hunger. I shot it in the head and blew out a chunk of brain matter. It slumped to the ground. I jumped down and gathered some of the stray bullets I had dropped.

"Of all the things to do today killing my mother wasn't on the top of my list." I utrered and bent down to make sure she was dead. I noticed something in her right hand and pried it open. It was the locket I had given her for her 40th birthday. Tears rolled my face, I wiped them away quickly. Now was not the time to mourn. I shoved the pendant in my pocket,reloaded my pistol, grabbed a kitchen knife, and headed out the door. I paused and said good-bye the best way I knew how.

"Rest in peace, mom." I said and closed the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 1: Day 1 Pt 2

This is a new story for me. I always except creative criticism but please no flames. I've been a huge fan of the living dead for a long time. Ever since I saw Night Of The Living Dead, yes the old one. I guess it just has zombies are classic and yet always scary. i don't mind hybrid mutated monsters but when you try and make zombies smart that irritates me. Because there is something about a slow large group of dead people that frightens me. Smart zombies aren't scary to me. Enough of this silly chatter, here's the next session.

Day 1 Pt. 2

They said that the S.T.A.R.S. were well on their way to this next mission. I wasn't taking any chances on waiting for them to show up. I was going to do things my way. I kept the pistol in my hands almost at all times. I wasn't about to lose my best weapon against these mutated living dead freaks. No thank you I'd like to keep my body as is.

I walked from my house down the street. The closest way out was at least a mile out. I still didn't understand why my mother had wanted to be right in the middle of this stupid town, anyway. I had to call my cousin Jill and apologize for not believing her. You can't expect someone like me to believe a story like that anyway. Everyone knew that what happened in Racoon City had been a chemical accident or at least that was the cover.

I walked as quietly as possible glancing at this town in complete ruins. Buildings were crumbling and being severely neglected. There were abandoned vehicles littered everywhere and anywhere one could fit. The reak of dead bodies was the thing that got to me the most. Because although the smell was overwhelming there were no bodies in sight.

Without warning hands grabbed at me. They were rank with death and when I tried to pull away a chunk of flesh came along with it. I shook it off like like a wet cat trying to get dry. It came at me again and I pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the corpse with a sickening thud and forced the monster back. I used this to my advandtage and kicked it further back. After which I hauled myself out of that area. I ran with a certain percision not really I was more letting my "gut" instinct take control. I also slowed down some knowing that running around a deserted town like a chicken with no head. Before I could really plan anything, I was once again being attacked. Geez, was there no end to the madness?

I back-tracked a block back and headed down a narrow alleyway. I crotched down and sat as still as possible. Three zombies shuffled past me with no alertness. They kept walking and only after watching a very live cat scramble with intent to survive did they leave the area. Poor cat, better it than me though. After several more minutes of no activity did I look up and move to somewhere a bit more safe.


	3. Chapter 2: Day 1 Sundown

Stupid computer. Hello all. Here's the next chapter. An explanation on why these chapters are all a bit short. You see I'm supposed to be working when I submit them. But my laptop at home loves to spite me. Leaving me the only option of updating at work. It sucks you don't have to tell me about it. Gomenasai.I know a cliffhanger kind of corny but I had to do it.

Chapter 2 Sundown on Day 1

I'll tell you now there are no safe places to hide from flesh eating zombies. There maybeways to secure a place but there's no guarantee that that won't find a way in. Too bad for me, I had to learn the hard way. I had roamed dodging and ducking, hoping that by some miracle I'd find somewhere to sleep. I hadn't sleep in 49 hours, my mind was starting to fuzz. This was very bad. After walking for what seemed like forever Ii noticed a large steel structured building with lights on. Someone had to be there or at least I hoped. It wasn't too far away and at that same time a dog had peered up at me. Much too my dismay he was, you guessed it a zombie dog and he had friends at least 4 others that I could see.

"Ah damn, this day just keeps getting better and better." I said and tried to back away slowly thinking that these could be fooled. Yeah, right! I made a mad break. I stepped back and leapt over the group of dogs. One of them jumped to meet me mid-air and ended up with my boot in it's face. I smiled.

"Bad little doggie."

It didn't even yelp and picked itself up with such speed that I nearly had no head start. And the others were now following me, with a look of greed in their eyes. I ran blindly on pure instinct praying that I might reach the building in one piece. I could hear the soft wet paws hit the asphalt and it made me want to run faster but I was slowing down due to the lack of sleep. I saw a short ledge and jumped up onto it. Then it hit me. My gun, I had forgotten it completely. I aimed carefully and shot the nearest creature. It fell down and didn't get back up. The others were dumb enough to keep coming. I shot the next one and then it seemed to get their attention. I got down and as gross as this sounds they were busy fighting over the dead raw carcasses peeling the dead skin and meat from their decaying bones. Ugh. I took off in the other direction. And finally after some more running made it to my lighted hope only to have it crushed. A horde of zombies were between me and the building. I guess it surprised me to see when my pocket began to vibrate. I wiped it out quick. What the hell! How was I getting reception? My phone was notorious for not wanting to work properly.

"Miss Holland I suggest you find cover. Now might be good." Came the voice.

I hit the ground without a second thought. I looked up just in time to see a wave of fire slither past me and onto several live zombies. Oh, the smell was utterly horrendous. The flaming zombies were still coming towards us. I jumped up and back to see my hero. Who turned out to be none other then...my world turned dark before my brain ever connected.


	4. Chapter 3: Morning of Day 2

Sorry about not being descriptive. Sometimes it's hard for me to realize that other people are reading this. I am just so happy that people are actually reading my stories. It's exciting. Anyway here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think...if you want. Also I can't believe I forgot to do this. Sadly Resident Evil is not my idea and so please don't sue me and all that. Okay, later all.

Chapter 3 Morning of Day 2

It's weird watching yourself through someone else's eyes. I watched as the young girl of about 19 or so walk forward. She was waiting for something or someone. Her long light brown hair was an inch just above her waist. She wore a black full-length trenchcoat. So it was a bit difficult to really describe her body type. I didn't see her eyes until she turned around. They were solemn grey and seemed to match her facial expression, very serious. Suddenly I was pulled towards her face and her eyes turn red with hunger and emptiness. I shot awake. My intial response would have been to hit the snooze button. That wasn't happening. My hand hit something or someone warm.

"Owwww." I uttered as I tried to get up.

"Oh, you're awake finally." A more high-pitched female's voice noted.

"Where are we?" I asked and noticed that we were moving. She turned around and looked at me. Her sharp green eyes held a high intelligence and determination. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a bun. She was wearing some sort of business attire. She faced foward and eyed the driver who hadn't said a word. I couldn't lift my body high enough to see who they were. I hoped it was the person who saved me. I wanted to thank them.

"You're safe for now. We're going underground to stop this ridculous diseaster." She spoke not really addressing me.

"Who are...?"

"That's enough questions out of you. Just be quiet Holland. Lay back down and rest some more. We'll be getting there soon enough."

"Don't order me around, okay. I have a right to know what's going to happen to me." I tried to shout but it came out weak sounding. No one said a word and I just lay there watching out the window. This city was looking ghostly and every now and then we'd pass zombie hordes swarming to any lving thing, ripping and tearing their flesh. These things were deadly. You couldn't reason with them, you couldn't bribe them, no matter what you said or did you were going to die and grueling slow death of getting eaten alive. My little brother James who was 15 had chosen the only other way out. He had shot himself in the head just as I had busted down the door. My face felt red from anger and frustration.

"What is this? I thought the S.T.A.R.S. and Umbrella had stopped this. Didn't they do enough damage in Racoon City?"

"Quiet her down Sophia."said the driver.

"Alright."

I tried to struggle but she stuck me and injected me so quickly I didn't have anytime to react. She pulled the needle out and tossed into a red biohazard bag.

"You...why are...you?" My words began to slur and I felt like I could fly. I had given many shots as a CNA (certified nurse's assitant) and now I realized why some of my pateints weren't too bothered when I told them that I was going to use a needle. My eyesight immediately began to get blurry and I was calm and finally fell into a deep peaceful rest.

"Night there Holland." was the last thing I heard.

It wasn't long until I awoke to the sound of gun shots. Someone was carrying me across their shoulders fieman style. Because of all the shaking I couldn't see clearly.

"Don't struggle we're just moving to somewhere more safe."

Just then a bullet grazed my shoulder. I kept quiet about it, but pulled myself down.

"Leon, come on we have to get out of here." Sophie cried.


	5. Chapter 4: I'm No Hero

Sorry about taking so long. I've been on vacation and haven't really had the time to get on a computer. Please forgive me. Anyway I don't know how this chapter turned out but just let me know what you think. This has been quite the successful story. Although I wasn't really all that sure how it was going to do. So hurry to all my readers out there. Very much obliged for all those who read. Love ya. Here we go. It is kind of short, my bad. I kind of wanted to do a diary thing and sometimes your diary enteries are short and some are long. I hope this makes sense on why this is coming out the way it is. That or I'm just crazy. Heh heh heh

Chapter 4 Day 2 I'm No Hero

"Then hurry up. Get behind the bullet-proof door." Leon commanded.

Sophia looked at him fiercely and then smiled.

"You two go on ahead. I'll be fine." She said and pulled down the sleeve of her shirt revealing a gruesome looking bite mark that was oozing puss and blood. It didn't look like a fresh wound.

Leon pushed me aside and jetted right for her. He pulled her back and snatched the gun from her hand. He shot several zombies as they appraoched the living with glazed over looks. If one was not used to the sight of these creatures, you would simply think them ill or stupid. But anyone from the S.T.A.R.S. team will tell you to be on guard. Because the moment you let it down they'll overwhelm you and tear you to shreds. Leon had obviously dealt with them before. He carefully aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet forced it's way through rotten flesh.Because the state of these zombie's bodies the bullet sprayed the mashed remains of the brain colorfully. A bit happened to hit my face. You want to talk about something that will make anyone puke. I wiped it off angerly and grabbed a broken stick from the ground. Where it came from, I don't know but it was about to become my best-friend.

I swung the stick as hard as I could and connected nicely with a member of the fright club. The zombie's legs buckled under the pressure of the stick. It glared at me with useless eyes. I jumped up as it grabbed at me and slammed the weapon into it's brain. Again getting zombie guts on me. I was still a bit off due to the drugs they stuck in me and swayed some because of the smell. I glanced over at Leon who was trying to drag a fighting Sophia towards me. I turned to look the other way. It was the entrance to the Hive. I didn't want to go back but what else was there to do. Now was my chance to get away. I turned my gaze back to Leon and the wounded Sophia. They weren't doing so good. There was a group of 7 or 8 zombies swarming around them. Waiting for Leon's bullets to run out. I left and ran for the door. They were glass and I entered a low tunnel the echoed everything loudly.Hey, they were the ones who drugged me and nearly cost me my life.I'm no hero.I heard the dreaded sound of Leon's gun running out of ammo. I reached for my bag which I had still with me and realized if I didn't turn back I would have their deaths on my hands. Damn, you for being soft I told myself and spun around with sharpness and rushed to help them. But I had ran quiteawaysbefore turning back would they both be dead when I got there?


	6. Chapter 5: Afternoon, There Goes My Baby

Next chapter is up. I'm just writing as the ideas pop into my head. I'm still not sure on how this is going to wrap up and tie in but I'll think of something. And the title of this chapter really has nothing to do with what's going on.

Afternoon April 2, 2004 There Goes My Baby

"You can't save them all, Shelly." my father had said to me as a small girl of 9. I could see myself running from cage to cage. It was my birthday and dad had promised to buy mea puppy. My eyes were watering as I watched the puppies play.

"Why only one dad?"

"Because your mom would have my guts on a wire if we did."

At that moment I bent down to look at a set of two beautiful doberman pinscher puppies curled up together. I knew at that moment how to play innocent. And so me and my father walked out of the shelter with two puppies named Lightfoot and Darkstalker, don't laugh. I was obesessed with Star Wars at the time. But those days are gone.

Back to reality...

"Leon, catch!" I cried and tossed the ammo towards him.

I slammed my stick against the wall as a distraction. They were doing better than I thought. 4 corpses lay on the ground in or shall I say pieces and chunks of rotted flesh sprawled uncermoniously on the walls and floor. I moved foward and almost slipped into a puddle of crimson blood and instead slid into an open armed zombie. I scrambled for the stick, grabbed it and slammed into the face of a zombie. An eyeball popped out at me. Oh my! I thought to myself and then glanced up at what was supposed to be a stick. It was a new experience using a peice of rotted flesh in what used to be a human leg as a weapon. I dropped it instantly and for once was glad to hear the sound of shots being fired. The rest of the zombies were dead and not moving.

Without words we headed into the Hive. But I'm sure that this was going to be another experience not soon forgotten. We roamed into the sercurity office which was only big enough to hold one person at a time but I wasn't staying out there. Sophia hacked into the system with no trouble.

"You've done this before?" I asked.

"It's not something I'm proud of Holland and it's none of your business."

"Okay, two can play that game. But you'd do well to remember you drugged me and I saved your asses. Wasting my escape time."

"Would you two shut up? We have more important things to worry about, like staying alive." Leon said as leaned against a wall looking at a small device in the shape of a basic school calculator.

"Where to?" I questioned.

"The main entrance is a no go. And with Sophia in her condition we can't use the emergency staircase that leads to the main control romm."

"I told you to leave me behind. I don't want you seeing me as one of those...things."

"Shut up, Leon obviously cares for you. And they're called zombies, the living dead, the dead living...shall I continue?"

"Shhhh...I don't think they contained the 'real' situation..."


	7. Chapter 6: Brutal Truth

I never knew how fun it was to write a fanfic. But this is great. It almost writes itself sometimes. So this is it, the next chapter. I don't know how long it'll be in the end but who knows. I just hope I don't get stuck. And well if worse comes to worse I'll just mosey around the net looking for ideas or asking others to help. I'm hoping to add more guts and gore in the next few chapters. Cause right now it's just kid's stuff. Okay, okay that's enough for me.

Chapter 6: Brutal Truth

April 2, 2004 Night

The sound of barking and wet padded feet filled my ears. The first hell hound turned the corner and skidded in full view of us. It wasn't a dog anymore but a corpse of what used to be a very beautiful and sleek doberman. Umbrella was famous for using animals for testing despite all the animal protestors.

It barked a loud unfriendly greeting. I glanced over at Leon who was still looking at his map. Sophia leaned against the wall looking a lot more ghastly than before. Her skin was getting paler.  
Dark circles appeared around her eyes adding years to her young face. She didn't even look up when the beast barked again. I gripped the stick in my hand tightly.

"Leon, how many rounds do you have?"

"Not enough, regretfully. We need to get to the main control room without using them all. Sophia?"

My gut instinct was screaming for me to get out of there. Sophia's movements were too unstable. The dreaded moan uttered from her lips. Then she spoke thank God. But her slurred words and broken english were sign enough that she didn't have a lot of time.

"Need...anti.. Leoooon...too lattteee. Kill...me..pl..ease."

And even though tears were forming in her eyes, they had a sense of intense hunger that only occured in murderers and the living dead. Leon denied the signs. He reluctantly pointed the pistol at her.

"Hey!" I cried and pushed the gun back down.

"She still has time left. Is there a short cut through the Hive?"

"There's no way to get there without encountering some horrendous danger."

"Okay Sophia, let's go."

"But..."

"Don't argue. Leon take this. Just tell me where to go and I'll get her there." I said and handed him one of walkie talkies from my bag.

"You don't have a weapon. You'll be killed within a few minutes and what if she turns."

I sighed. He was right. And then I noticed something sticking out from the wall. Something that wasn't there the last time I was here. Easily enough I pushed it in with no resistance. A door opened. Leon looked at me amazed. I stepped into the room that had been an add on. It was an armory. I didn't know my guns real well but I knew enough to pick out a shot gun and two pistols. You'd think I'd realize it wasn't going to be that easy. Suddenly the door was closing and another door was opening behind me. I clutched the pistol in my hand. A corpse came at me, but it wasn't a zombie.

"S.T.A.R.S." was all he said and then he fell into me.

He was skin and bones. He must've been some kind of scientist because he was wearing a lab coat. He gave the appearance of nice gentleman. His breathing was getting shallow and then it stopped. There wasn't anything I could do. Suddenly the door opened again and Leon entered.

"Are you alright?"

I moved the body off me and shivered.

"No, but that doesn't matter now does it? Sophia?"

"She's sleeping...but not for long."

"Damn, I'll go alone then. She'll only slow me down."

"Holland, quite trying to be a hero. We have to accept...losses."

"...Umbrella." I stated through clentched teeth.

"Leon, I'm not giving up on her yet. Besides what happens if we come across others who need the antidote?"

"Fine, go. But this place is history. Umbrella's history. You've got 6 hours before this place is completely destroyed by Umbrella. This and the Neo-Hive."

"Neo-Hive?"

"The dogs?" I cried.

"I fixed that." Leon smiled.


	8. Chapter 7: Old Friend Of Mine

Sorry about not getting this chapter up sooner. I've been busy lately, busier than usual. I've never been a fan of smart zombies and yet there are always exceptions. You can yell at me if you want. But this idea came and I just had to write it. And besides they're not really smart they are sane. I'll explain more in the next chapter. I was confused myself when the idea came to me but I wrote what my heart. Besides I love dogs. And I thought it interesting to make it an ally.

Chapter 7 Old Friend Of Mine

April 3rd Very Early morning

Leon had indeed fixed the problems with the dogs. There was a large bulletproof door in between us now. Having thought I was a little more safe, I pulled Sophia into an old wheelchair I had found in the small room. She looked bad, I knew she could turn anytime but I didn't care. I'd seen too many people die thanks to Umbrella. Her eyes were closed but looked as if they might not open again. I wasn't going to let them go with a little hand slap. I still don't understand why Leon thinks he can take out the Hive. He'd surprised me with that Neo-Hive comment. Umbrella were monsters.

"Holllllllandd." Sophia uttered.

I dropped to my knees because her voice was so soft. Her eyes were not even open.

"Ki...llll mmme." She tried to shout but it came out a little stretched.

"Leon, can you hear me? I'm past the first set of office spaces. There's a four way stop. Left,right, or straight?"

"...cchchchchch." Nothing but static.

I slammed the radio down. As I was about to head left I spotted a zombie coming for me. I pulled out the gun and shot it in the fore head. It hit with a grotesque thud and took a part of the brain matter with it. Blood oozed non-stop from it's wound and it still kept coming at us. I shot agaiin scoring the other part of the intact brain and watched it splatter the walls behind. The trunk of the body finally fell limp to the ground.

"Zombies for a late night snake anyone? No?" I said and pushed the wheelchair to the right..

Sophia moaned loudly. I prayed that she wouldn't turn before I got there. The Bio labs weren't that far from the office spaces. I pushed the wheelchair as fast as I could kind of using it as a shield. This was shameless but I had to get to the antidote. We came to another stop and I went straight this time.

"Ah, give me a break already." I said as I heard the omnious sound of wet canine feet hitting the floor behind me. I couldn't tell how many were behind me. And I didn't want to turn around. I knew I had to. But then one of the dogs let out a yelp. I spun around to see a dog, an actual live dog fighting the zombie dogs off. Wait a minute! I said to myself.

"Soldier?" I called without thinking.

The dog paused and glanced up at me. I let go of the wheelchair and pulled my other pistol out. I took careful aim at the three zombie dogs and pulled the trigger emptying all six round into the canines.I aimed at their legs and watched them fall uselessly to the ground. Seeing the limps of any kind of dog pulled at my heart strings. But this dog looked like Soldier. A small doberman puppy I had saved a year and a half ago. The dog ran up to me and stopped. It licked my hand as soon as I lowered myself to his level. I started to pet Soldier. He had grown monsterous since I last seen him. I thought I had saved him from Umbrella but they took him from me, saying that I was not authorized to take property from the Compound. He wagged his stub happily and we headed back to the wheelchair with Sophia. I was frightened when Soldier growled but he started to whine and paw at Sophia. She opened her eyes and almost cried with fright when Soldier licked her face and then her wound. I wasn't surprised that the wound was open. We'd fought so much in the last day or so.

"Huuuh? A dddoooggg?" Sophia asked softly.

"It's my dog. His name is Soldier. I can't believe he's still alive."

"Heeee isssnnn'ttt." She stated.

"What?" I questioned and bent down to look at my dog.

She was right, he was dead. And yet he seemed like his old self. The more I studied him, the more I was confused. I checked for a heartbeat, no heartbeat. I sat back and watched him, he wasn't breathing. I couldn't fathom why he was still moving and not going crazy. And from what I noticed he didn't have any wounds. He didn't looked starved. And yet everything else suggested he was indeed the living dead. He turned around and walked over to me slowly. His eyes told me he was still himself. He sat by me and nudged me with his nose. His nose was clammy, not really cold or warm. I stood up.

"I'm feeling a little better now, Holland." Sophia spoke softly still but her words weren't slurred.

"...Shelly.Holland...they're coming...get back Now!" Leon's voice was floating in and out.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I didn't even push down the talk button, no use.

I went to the wheelchair and Soldier followed. I had a bad feeling about going back but I couldn't leave Leon behind. As I pushed the wheelchair, Sophia sighed a little. What had happened to turn her around? Here she was on the edge of life, about to die and becomea member of the living dead. She was alert and looking around.

"There's like a horde of zombies coming this way. I'd suggest we hide or take that path." She pointed to the left where I had shot the zombie previously.I paused and she seemed to predict my reaction. She knew whatI was thinking.

"I'm dead. I died10 or 15 minutes ago. I was about to turn when Soldier came up and licked my wound back there. You've akready noticed Soldier's dead. It's like a dream. I can feel their pain, their hunger. It's terrible. We need to destroy this place. Along with everyone and eveything in it." Sophiasaid to me and stoodup from the wheelchair.

"Let's gohelp Leon."

I stood there in amazement when I felt a cool clammy tongue lick my hand. Soldier was peering up atme, telling me that he was going to fightuntil the end. I felt myself smile.I hadn't smiled in years.

"Come on boy, let's go kick some zombie butt."


	9. Chapter 8: Lunchmeat

I know you are probably tired of hearing all the excuses in the book so I'm not going to lie to you, I've just been plain lazy. But here is the next chapter anyway. I've been trying to get better at writing and I think I might be doing alright. Let me know. Don't worry about the smart zombies I have a marvelous plan for them.

**Chapter 8 Lunchmeat**

_April 3rd afternoon_

We burst through the door, ready for the on coming assault. The first zombie lurched forward at me. I shot in the head a couple of times, bits and peices of it's head shattered instantly spraying the walls with a dark red blood. Sophia moved forward as a zombie was about to bite me, it bite down hard into her arm. She didn't flinch, instead she balled up the fist of her free arm and slammed a punch into the zombie, causing it to fall backwards impaling itself onto a peice of broken wood. Soldier took an incredible leap into the next two zombies viciously ripping into any body part he could sink his teeth in. I watched in awe as he did this. He was such the methodic killer and yet he was a zombie. This whole incendent had me believing that a unicorn could just show up and I would believe it. Suddenly I heard gun shots and cried to the others.

"We've got to get past this!" I cried.

A zombie dog caught the sound of my voice and glared straight at me. It was hungry and it wanted food. Somehow it knew the others were already dead. It charged at me full speed regarding nothing but it's prey, which at this moment was me. It jumped at me but it wasn't like I was just going to let it take a bite out of me. I brought the gun up and pulled the trigger knocking a slug into the threat. But luck wasn't on my side and the creature all though injured would not give up so easy. It came at me again with all its force and slammed into me knocking me to the wall and causing me to lose hold on my gun. I scrambled for my weapon as the beast turned itself around to collect. The gun was just out of my reach.

"Damn it." I cursed through clentched teeth. I tried pulling myself back only to hit a wall. No where else to go. I glanced up at the dog as it came forward slobbering and growling, a horrible growl not the warning or frightened growl that some dogs give. No, this growl was for the lack of a better word demonic. It lurched forward at me nashing its teeth, ready to taste my flesh. With one last desparated attempt, I slide sideways and grabbed for the gun. I had it in my hand when the dog yelped and part of its rotten flesh peeled back. It turned and barked at its attacker, Soldier, ofcourse. He tore into the zombie dog like he had done the others but this one he took extra care in making sure it wasn't going to move again. He bite into the neck and shook violently ripping and tearing more of the flesh.

"That's enough, boy." I called softly and he imediatly stopped and released the corpse from his hold. His eyes had been red but as he approached they turned normal again. He approached me and I held out my hand. He licked it and sat down to the side of me. I pet my dog. He had saved my life. I didn't care if he was a zombie or not. I came to the conclusion and turned to face Sophia.

"I have to get that antidote. My dog saved my life and I refuse to have him taken away from me again."

"Don't. Soldier is dead." She stated. She looked terrible with all the bite marks and scratches. She was starting to smell like she'd been in the garbage too long..

"I know but maybe the antidote will revive him. I cannot leave him in this state. He is suffering."

"Then shot him. Shot him until he isn't moving. Do the same for me. I'm suffering just like he is. Look around us." Sophia exclaimed.

My eyes left hers and I peered around. Bodies were littered everywhere. Blood sprayed the walls like graffiti. Limbs and parts of bodies were bent and mishapen.

"And what about Leon?" She inquired emotion rising in her voice.

I looked down at Soldier who looked up at me. His eyes were tired and dead but I could still see that glint that made me love him as a puppy.

"Fine, I'm going to get Leon. But I refuse to kill either of you."

"Even if we turn?" Sophia asked.

"You haven't turned yet what makes you think you will. Now come you two, Leon's waiting."

We made our way quickly and quietly with little interference, which worried me. We passed a couple corpses that didn't look as if they had been shot. They were in shreds. It was hardto tell what had really happened but the bad feeling in my gut was getting stronger. The others were doing fine, which surprised me. Before reaching the inner door, it flung open.

"Where have you been Holland?" Leon spoke. His eyes were filled with amazement and relief.

"I couldn't get the anitdote in time. Sophia is dead." The words tasted awful coming from my mouth.

Leon slammed the door shut and reloaded. I know he had heard me but he wanted to prepare himself.

"No she's not, she's right behind you." Leon said and his gun went off firing into Sophia's side.

"What are you doing?" I cried incredously.

Sophia was hunched over now but she felt no pain. She was more surprised than anything.

"You jerk, you shot me." She replied.

"I don't under...stand." Leon's eyes went large, "the bite marks on her neck and face."

"No time to explain. It has something to do with my dog. What were you running from?" I told him and pointed to my dog, who whined a greeting at him.

"Don't go trying to shot him." Sophia scoffed.

"I've seen a lot but those things in there almost killed me. We can't get through that exit. We're going to have to go deeper in."

"Is there another way out?" I questioned.

"There should be. It's not on the map...but then again a lot of things aren't on the map. We've got to take our chances." He stated.

"Fine, lead the way." Sophia spat.

Leon turned to face her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were one of them. I would expect the same thing from you. I don't know how all this happened but I refuse to let this continue."

Sophia withdrew her hand and smiled. The two were so close I thought they might kiss.

"Don't even think about it while I'm here that is just disgusting." I said aloud and they stopped.


	10. Chapter 9: Dearly Departed

I am getting better at this, I think. I don't know it seems to be getting easier and better the more and more that I write. Maybe one day I'll actually publish something. Heh heh heh. I've been playing Resident Evil 4, I like it a lot. Although I keep dying over and over again.

**Chapter 9: Dearly Departed**

_April 3rd still morning (At least I think it is)_

**Death** is the full cessation of vital functions the the biological life. That is the definition we are given in the dictionary. We are all effected by death throughout our lifetime. It's something that we can except or not, either way that is or was my way of thinking. But here I am staring at a zombie lady name Sophia and my zombie dog, Soldier. Someone please explain to me how this is possible. Neither of them are breathing, their flesh is cold and clammy, I'm sure if I listened there would be no heartbeat, and they were really starting to smell. I shake my head, only wishing it was some nightmare but they are still the living dead and myself and Leon are not. Surely you see my plight. Maybe not, it's all up to you. Who knows how long I have left to live. If by chance I do make it, I know I will live life to the fullest. I'm probably boring you, sorry about that.

"Okay, the next right we come acr...what the...?" Leon began.

He had not been with us when wehad battled the zombies. Even though I was there,it still awed me to how violent this must've looked. We were in a hurry and not worried about any morals. These creatures had once been human and canine with names and families and friends. And now they were just a pile of rotting corpses. This seemed to add fuel to my already flaming temper and Leon didn't look any more happy about it.Sophia put herhand onhis shoulder. I glanced at Soldier who seemed to be honoring them in his own way. After a moment,we made our way through the room taking careful movements trying hard not to step on any of the corpses.

I reached for the door handle. But Soldier growled.

"I like your dog, Holland and I don't like dogs. But he cares about your safety...even if he is a zombie hell hound."

I readied my gun as did Leon. Sophia ripped open the door and stepped back in terror. Before I could even pull the trigger I laid eyes upon the creature. It was horrible. It stood at least 10 feet tall. It looked as if it had once been human or maybe a hybrid. Its faced was melded disfiguratively only showing its two large black eyes. The skin was different shades with scars that were in the shape of stitches. It reminded me of some sort of Frankenstein. It brought one of its 4 arms up and smashed into Sophia, her body flew across the room into a heap. Leon shouted something and started to fire his pistol. This brought me back to speed and I began to unload my clip into the beast. It roared in anger and pain and came after of course, me. I didn't mind. Leon jumped to a higher platform and then over to where Sophia was at. Meanwhile Soldier and I took care of business at hand. The thing grabbed me even as I kept firing. It had me by the neck choking me. Soldier attacked with stellar moves. He jumped onto the beast's back, growling and ripping into the fleshy part of his skin. The creature shrecked in pain and tried despartely clawing Soldier off of its back. But Soldier's skill as a protector was only heightened or maybe I had just never seen him in action when he was alive. He'd never had to show me this side as a puppy. He was gentle and very loving and smart, really smart. He was protective of me but had never had to defend me like this. The creature grabbed my dog and was about to break him in two, instincts took hold as well as adrenlin and I picked up the best peice of material I could use as a weapon. Without bothering to see what it was I smashed it into the beast as hard as possible. The sound of bones breaking sent the creature into more of a rage. It turned to face me and dropped my dog.

"You better leave him alone." Isaid with controled anger and to my utter surprise it lowered its gaze and spoke.

"You will...all die." It stated and then it turned away, created a hole by using its body, and left.

Slowly my breathing became normal again and when I seen that Soldier was still moving I sighed in great relief. I bent down and petted him lovingly.

"You are the best dog anyone could have. I'll turn you back normal or die trying." I promised and he looked as if he smiled at me.

"Shelly!" Leon's voice snapped me back and Soldier and I ran to their side.

Leon was trying with all his might to fix Sophia but she was losing herself. It hurt me to see that she was crying.

"Please stop. It's tooooo llaattee. Juusssttt killll mmee puh-lease." Her words were sluriing horribly as her jaw was obviously broken.

Leon stood up and started to pace. I peered at him and he frowned at me. He bent down and took her hand again. Tears forming in his eyes.

"No, I refuse to let you go. Sophia, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. Don't leave me." Leon begged.

She smiled one last time at him.

"Itttt'sss ookkayyy. Ttthaannk yyoouuu foorr lo..ving meeee." And with that her eyes closed and her body ceased moving at all.

I averted my gaze and silently called Soldier to my side and we left the pair in peace.


	11. Chapter 10: Can The Dead Live?

As a die hard fan of the series I must say this. The controls in the first two games gave me so much trouble and I died I don't know how many times. It really made me mad because I'd be walking and a zombie would show up. I'd tried to shot it and ran out of ammo. YOU ARE DEAD! Do you remember that? The screen would say and I wanted so badly to say some choice words but would stop because of my little sisters being there. I eventually got used to the controls and beat the game but still so much pain and torture and that wasn't even due to the zombies. Anyway here's the next chapter. This story is so much fun to write. I love making twists and throwing people for loops. Tell me what you think and many thanks for anyone who reviews me.

**_April 3rd Evening: Can The Dead Live?_**

"You okay Leon?" I asked him as he stepped into where Soldier and I were waiting for him. He looked much older and a little sadder.

"No, but does that really matter? We need to get out of here and blow this forsaken place up. I'm tired of Umbrella." He stated.

"Are you serious about this? That means Umbrella gets away with all this." I said glaring as I glanced around at all the rubble and what was left.

"They aren't getting away with any of this. No, they're going to pay for everything they've done. But we can't afford for this virus to spread any more than it has." Leon addressed this issue with a new fire of determination in his eyes.

" Leon, it's much too late for that. But you're right we need to destroy this place once and for..." I began and felt a lump go down my throat as I seen several zombies stumble into the room we were currently occupying. But it wasn't just the zombies that terrified me, no behind them were several people in suits.

"Who are they?" I questioned and stepped back towards Leon. Soldier bared his teeth and his ears went flat.

"They look like S.T.A.R.S. but somehow they look inhuman. "

"What fuels this pyschos?" I cried.

"It's Umbrella. They don't care about anyone. Not even themselves. I've seen enough to know, these people are worse than the creatures and monsters they create."

Suddenly one of them leapt towards us. The leap itself was amazingly more than 14 feet. It landed right in front of us. I could tell from the stench that this was not going to be a fun next few minutes. To my utter surprise it turned around and sprayed the zombies with bullets. Two more of the suited people sprayed bullets into the group of zombies and within seconds pieces of zombie were everywhere. The three things faced their attention on Leon, me, and Soldier. The one that was closest to me did some weird hand gestures. At first I didn't understand but then I watched as Soldier dropped his guard and greeted the suit. The suit which reminded me of an astronaut or a bio hazard style was red and yellow. You couldn't see anything through their colored mask but the foul smell was disgusting. There was no way they were human or if they were they weren't alive. The suited one bent down and petted Soldier and then it took its mask off. If the smell was bad the face of this person or creature was worse. It looked as if someone had plucked the eyes out of the face, put the face in a blender, turned it on high, molded it back together and then stuck the eyes back in place where the sockets were. Leon and I didn't know what to do.

I remembered my gun was still on me and went to draw it out of its place. But Leon shook his head and looked at me. We watched as Soldier and this creature thing communicated. It was strange as the only communication he and I had ever needed was the wag of his tail or the look of the eyes. And yet here he was moving his mouth as if he had just been eating peanut butter and couldn't quite get it off the roof of his mouth. The creature meanwhile had no real mouth and kept with the unique hand gestures and although I had seen sign language, I knew this was different. But what could they be talking about. I felt as if I knew nothing at this point. That the 23 years I had been alive were all just a lie. But Umbrella had shown me otherwise. The dead could live again but they weren't really "living". No, they were not alive. But was it fair to say they were soulless?

"What is going on? I don't understand." I whispered towards Leon, who was watching this closely as well.

"Do you trust your dog?" He inquired before I could say another word he continued his sentence. "even if he's a living zombie?"

I was about to let him know just what we had been through and that it wouldn't be right to let him continue to suffer. Then he glanced back at me as if he knew that I was deciding his fate. His body may have been dead but his soul was still there and with that I decided, I did trust my dog. Even if he was a hellhound. I didn't care.

"We gave Sophia a chance, didn't we? Dogs are just as important and...he saved my life. I won't betray him like that." I gave him my answer with no hesitation. The creature spun around to face me more quickly than either of us could react to.. It had decided on something and we were about to find out. It stepped close towards us.


	12. Chapter 11: Hits The Fan

_What can I say? It's the week-end and I am finally catching up with all the stories that I am writing. I'm planning to end this by the 20th chapter most likely. But don't be too sad as The Diary Of Shelly Holland is still going to continue of course I have not decided whether to go into the near future or giving in and doing a quick past. Either way it's going to continue...heh heh heh. Enjoy._

**_April 4th, 2004: Hits The Fan_**

Leon had suggested we get some kind of sleep. He said that he would take the first watch. I felt a lot better when Soldier plopped down beside me. It was strange what had happened. The creatures that had helped us were indeed dead, they were once human but had not become zombies because of the suits they wore but instead mutated with the suits, which is why they had no face. I shook my head and realized goose bumps had formed for the first time in a long while. Things had scared me here no doubt about it, but strangely I had grown accustomed to seeing these things. I was use to killing them and leaving to move on. The creatures had not attacked us because of Soldier. Soldier in a way was one of them. I knew but it still did not hit me. I wanted to hold on to my friend a little longer just as Leon had held on to Sophia a little longer. I pictured Sophia's face as she died. It wasn't right what Umbrella was doing.

"Close your eyes Holland. We've got a lot of work ahead of us. The 6 hour time limit has passed which means someone or something is here disarming all the work I did previously." Leon said.

"I'm sorry Leon. Please don't call me Holland anymore. Shelly's my first name."

He didn't say a word but I wasn't about to push anything.

I sighed and closed my eyes. It's not as if I wasn't tired but the images of the past 3 days kept flashing in front of me. Killing my mother, getting knocked out, facing the hell hounds, finding Soldier, seeing Sophia die, and the creatures leaving. Finally after a few moments, I drifted into a very uneasy sleep. It had not been very long before I heard the sound of his voice.

"Shelly, wake-up. Something is happening." He whispered shaking me violently.

I jerked forward, popping to attention, ready for battle. He put his hand on my shoulder firmly and pulled me back. Immediately my eyes fell upon Soldier, who seemed to be convulsing. His body shaking with violent lapses. I threw my body down and kneeled next to him. His eyes were open and were scared. I was scared at first to but then I started to pet him softly and telling him that everything was going to be okay. I did this for a few minutes and his body stopped. He looked at me with gentle eyes. The tears welled up in my eyes. I could see the pain and suffering there. I upholstered my gun and to my surprise Leon took it from me.

"You're not giving up on him already, are you? He's okay. Look." Leon was right. The pain was getting more bearable, I doubt that it completely disappeared. I smiled and hugged him. I don't think he expected this but he didn't push me away.

"You should get a little sleep too."

He started to argue but I put my foot down.

"You said yourself it was going to be a long day." I said with finality.

He gave in and tried to get comfortable. After he did, I pulled the map out of my right back pocket. I had almost completely forgotten about it until I felt it against my pocket as I leaned back. I looked it over closely. We were close to where we had started. We were just left of the storage room where we had found the stash of weapons. We would need to go there and replenish our supplies. I noticed something on the map that seemed out of place. The map showed the tunnel and the level that we were on. But in one of the rooms it showed a set of stairs. Even in all the madness, I would've remembered a set of stairs. I ran my finger across the areas we had been and came to a regretful conclusion. We would have to return to the room where Sophia had finally died. I was not looking forward to it and I'm sure Leon wouldn't either. But the stairs had to be there. I folded the map and put it back into my pocket and sighed again. I just stood there and watched Leon sleep and then glanced over at my zombie dog, Soldier. I wanted to cry so more but realized that I couldn't. I had to be stronger than I had ever been before. Not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well. I still didn't know how Umbrella was going to pay for what they had done. If we destroyed this building and everything in it. There would be no evidence and then it hit me. I could easily prove that Soldier was the dead living. And with the pharmaceutical drugs that were used to revive him, Umbrella would have no way to explain them. Then again, they had gotten away with the Raccoon City incident with a light slap on the wrist. These people had to be stopped. Blowing this facility was just the first step.

I was stopped in my thought process when I heard a humming. A very creepy humming, most likely something created or mutated. I had not reholstered my gun but had set it down beside me. I lifted it carefully and moved silently towards the humming. I cracked the door open slightly and surveyed the situation. Yeah, we were in trouble. The lighting was dark but I could still see the figure. At first it looked like a little girl but as it noticed me it turned around and smiled. It had the skull of what I think was a hell hound. It's teeth were razor sharp covered in crimson liquid. It dropped the skull and blinked.

"Oh my..." Before I could even finish my statement or even get a shot off the creature came at me. I stepped back and slammed the door shut breathing heavily. Leon and Soldier were understandably ready to do battle. I held the door tightly and Leon came to help.

"What is it? A horde of zombies or hell hounds. Tell me." He shouted over the banging of the door.

I had to catch my breath before telling him anything. I shook my head in despair.

"Worse."


End file.
